


universe? are you there?

by winchestered_again



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ableism, Abusive Myra Kaspbrak, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Deaf Character, Disabled Character, Disabled Eddie Kaspbrak, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Has ADHD, Endgame Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, Past Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Single Dad AU, Single Parents, Sorry Not Sorry, Very much fluff, for eddie and frankie, hoh patty uris, im playing up the angst pls don't let the bad tags fool u, it's frankie, queer platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestered_again/pseuds/winchestered_again
Summary: It all starts when Eddie Kaspbrak meets the dad of Ray Tozier, and he figures out he has no idea how to talk to hot guys.It also begins when Richie Tozier goes with his daughter on the suggestion of a friend to a random bakery and meets Frankie Kaspbrak.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough & Patricia Blum Uris, Bill Denbrough/Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Original Female Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 10





	universe? are you there?

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter at @mlm_eddie_k and tumblr at nonbinaryeddiekaspbrak !

The order comes in on a Tuesday. A completely, absolutely normal Tuesday. A day that Eddie starts just like any other. 

Waking up, he blinks the sleep out of his eyes and drags the soft duvet off his body, sitting up with his legs draped over the side. He yawns, and his feet hit the floor, cold and hard, which causes a small gasp of surprise. Then he grabs his crutches from beside the bed, and he makes his way to the bathroom, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste from a small cup sat on the counter. After brushing his teeth, he strips and gets into the shower, and once his shower is done, he dresses as he normally does with a polo and a pair of jeans.

He decides to go out for breakfast, grabbing an everything bagel and a decaf coffee because hell knows how much normal coffee zaps his energy. That was part of the ADHD, he supposes as he catches a glimpse of his watch. There was still enough time for him to sit and eat today, so he takes the booth closest to the door, almost missing the woman that walks in as he’s situating his equipment.

“Eddie.”

His name is cold in her mouth, and he can’t say he blames her for it. From beside her, he catches a look of Frankie in her favorite outfit, brown hair done up with pigtails. He glances at her long enough to miss the look of disdain towards the crutches settled beside him at the table.

“Dad! Guess what!” Her voice is slurred, but she does sign along as best she can, just like her teacher, Patty, had taught her to do, but then Myra is already gently nudging her, and He feels a rise of anger. 

Frankie looks between her parents before shamefully putting her hands behind her back, and leaning her head down. Eddie has to take deep breaths just so he doesn’t yell at his ex-wife. He leans forward, his elbows on his knees, and tilts her chin up with his hand. He speaks slowly, enunciating enough that he knows she’ll understand his words, or hopefully have the courage to ask. 

“Sweetheart, what did you do yesterday?” he prompts, encouraging her to continue.

And, looking back at Myra for a moment, he knows what she’s thinking. The argument was one of the last major ones they’d had before the divorce, one that had been extremely significant to their daughter’s future: hearing aids. At the moment, Frankie had decided she didn’t want them, which Eddie had respected, but Myra continued to push.

Thankfully, that brings a small smile to his daughter’s face, and she begins to explain, signing along shyly like she was waiting to be reprimanded again, making a few obvious mistakes. He frowns at that, but quickly tunes back into Frankie’s words. That’s when Myra decides to interrupt.

“I need you to take her this week.”

She says it in a matter-of-fact tone, and Eddie already knows he’ll get her either way. Though he would have accepted had she asked. Eddie absolutely adored any time spent with his little girl.

They leave the small coffee shop together a few moments later, Frankie already on her way back to her bubbly self, talking a bit too loudly as she signs. Eddie doesn’t mind the loudness as they walk, other people giving them glances and looks. He loves that she feels safe enough that she can be herself around him. 

“And then Stan bring out puzzle,” she says, her sentences getting choppier as she leans more into signing than talking, hands moving around wildly. Eddie smiles.

Looking up as he notices them getting close to the bakery, he can see Stan with the keys in their hand, unlocking the doors to the building. When Stan notices the two of them, they smile, waving long enough to get Frankie’s attention.

“Stan!” They smile at the name sign she’d given; a bird.

“Hello, Frankie,” they open the door to the building, letting the two of them in first before following themself. Eddie leaves Frankie with Stan while he grabs his apron, and turns on appliances. When he gets back, Patty has joined them, having a conversation in asl with Frankie while Stan watches and occasionally pipes in. Eddie waits until he gets to the table to speak.

“Patty, hi,” he says, and she immediately wraps him in a careful hug. "Is Bill still holed up?" She chuckles before answering.

“When isn’t he?” The two of them laugh, both knowing the answer to that. Bill had been holed up in his office a lot lately, more often than not clacking away on a script for another horror. Even Stan has been trying to get him out, he’d been isolating so much.

“Any luck?” Stan is the one to reply with a negative.

Frankie looks between the three of them before holding up two fingers, one on each hand, and doing the sign for talk. Eddie smiles as Patty answers her.

“We,” she starts, “ are talking about Bill.” For his name sign, Patty uses the word write, which Eddie thinks definitely suits him. 

Frankie smiles, stretching her arms with pointer fingers out, then retracting her arms towards her body and tilting her head in question while she slurs “come here?” Eddie shakes his head, and she frowns, a bit saddened by the news. 

Stan turns to the phone when it rings, and soon the two of them have to get back to work.


End file.
